


The Making of the Holistic Detective

by DirkWooster



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Cambridge 'verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirkWooster/pseuds/DirkWooster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A formative fan-fic of Dirk Gently based in Cambridge. Dirk has just started Cambridge and is looking forward to the novel experience of being away from home. Both he and his roommate, MacDuff  are about to experience the ups and downs of university life for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Making of the Holistic Detective

Dirk stepped out of the Princess and stretched his arms trying to induce some feeling back into them. It had been a long drive from Plymouth to Cambridge, around four hours actually. Dirk had left home, or rather his parent's home, in the wee hours of the morning so he could be here before noon. Now that he had finally reached his destination he still couldn't believe it- he was at Cambridge! Cambridge, the second oldest university in the English speaking world. Cambridge, where Newton, Cavendish and Rutherford had studied. The Cambridge, where Dirk Cjelli was now going to find a niche for himself in the world of Physics.

He looked at the map to double check that he was at the right place. This was it - St Cedd's College, which was right across the street from him. He picked up a small bag, opting to leave the rest of his luggage in the car for later, and crossed the street to head into the building. This was going to be his new, and only, home for the foreseeable future. He joined the steady stream of students making their way into the stately building. Many of the freshers, Dirk included, stopped to gape at the cavernous hall. He dawdled around for quite a few minutes before deciding to get back on track.

Dirk made his way to the third floor in the East Wing, in search of his room, following the map that had been sent with the acceptance packet. Ah, there it was 42 E, his room. He felt a tingle of excitement beginning to spread through his body, he shut his eyes for full effect and reached for the doorknob. His hands groped air, so he bent a little forward, eyes still shut. The next thing he knew his facial muscles where making hard and painful contact with the floor in his room. He opened his eyes, but it was no use, all he saw was stars. "Whadda hell-jus-'appen?" he groaned rubbing his jaw.

"Well, you fell." a voice replied. The voice now sounded closer, "Are you alright?" it asked.

Dirk's eyes were getting back into focus slowly and he could make out a tall figure bending over him.

"Oh just peachy", he replied sarcastically, "It's not like I just experienced a force of 100 newtons squarely on my face. Hell, it's not like I need my jaw or nose anymore. They were becoming a nuisance anyway."

"Well, if you're going to be a smart aleck I'm leaving." the tall figure threatened.

Dirk kept quiet, not for the want of words, just mostly because his jaw hurt too damn much to try and speak. The male then put his hand out to help Dirk on his feet. He helped him to the chair at one of the desks. Letting him sit, he then went to the basin to fill a glass with water and held it in front of Dirk.

Dirk took a sip of the water and felt his pain easing a bit, the cool water soothing his sore jaw. He then held the glass to his face, hoping that it would help his aching muscles and it did. His eyes were also regaining their ability to see in three dimensions and he could make out the face of his companion. 

"So, you must be Dirk." his companion remarked enthusiastically, "We are going to be roommates."

"Then you must be Richard", Dirk replied frostily, "Pleasure."

**Author's Note:**

> First ever fanfic chapter. Constructive criticisms anyone?


End file.
